


Wildfire

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad living conditions, Cronus' hive, Drug Use, Dubcon mentions, Implied abuse, Interdependance, Kankri broke his vow, M/M, Sadness, Sex Mentions, Silence, Songfic, Sopor Slime, Toxic Redrom, accidental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinashe songfic with a toxic redrom between Kankri and Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

*Fear the calm before the storm, I'll be leaving in the morning. You were my sweet summer song, but the summer's gone and I can't keep your fire burning. You're poison running through my veins, end it with a spark into a pool of gasoline*

Kankri pressed his fingertips to his forehead. He could barely remember the sopor-fueled, lust-driven night he’d spend in a seadweller’s hive. He’d given up on his vow months ago, purely for the fact that Cronus seemed so obsessed, and he’d wanted to keep him happy. But not like this. Not at the cost of his own mind. The so-called love they had was poisoned, just like the green slime he’d dosed himself with to keep it bearable. He gazed over to the sleeping violet-blood, sparks of rage dissipating into the stale, salty air. He looked so pretty. His hair was free of gel and flopped in front of his eyes. His eyes, in turn, were surrounded by thick purple circles, reminders that he could never seem to keep still long enough to sleep for very long when Kankri was around. The mutant pushed the seadweller’s hair out of his face, and twisted his face into a depressed smile. He couldn’t leave him. Not today at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Wildfire. Flames rising. Hit me like a bullet, finger on the trigger pull it, pull it! Wildfire, burn baby. Burn for me.*

When Cronus’ fins and eyelashes fluttered to life, Kankri pulled his hands away. He couldn’t let the other know how much he depended on him. He knew the only thing that could possibly come of that was more subtle manipulation. More nights like this, because Cronus would know he couldn’t leave. Neither of them could stand to be apart for very long, toxic at their time together was.   
They had an eternity.   
They could waste as much time as they wanted.  
They could waste entire lifetimes, the millenias piling up on top of each other like the dust that neither of them could possibly take away the time to clean up.  
Even with the promise of eternity, they couldn’t stand even a spare minute away from each other.  
Even sleep seemed tedious now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Castles crash in the sand, as they swept into the sea. I could never understand how you're easy come easy go, as you please. You're poison running through my veins. End it with a spark into a pool of gasoline.*

Once Cronus had woken up, the two trolls walked hand in hand, silently, through the crumbling hive Cronus had once taken great pride in. They didn’t look at each other, they simply surveyed the cracked marble walls, the faded fabrics, the dust and mold covered hallways destroyed by hundreds of sweeps of neglect. They didn’t care. They would have to be apart to fix these things. They couldn’t stand that. It was almost like they’d shared a hive mind, feeding on and draining each other’s emotions, twisting each other’s thoughts and breaking each other’s promises. There only seemed to be one difference. Cronus wondered what had happened to their friends.  
Kankri had forgotten them completely.  
A few millennia spent eating sopor slime can do that to a troll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Let me go, let me go!*

Cronus sighed and stopped suddenly. Kankri turned to look at him. They didn’t speak. They hadn’t spoken in centuries. They didn’t need to. All they needed was to be around each other. The seadweller pressed his cold lips to the sopor-stained ones belonging to the mutant beside him. They both resolved the same thing. In their minds, in the same, unspoken moment, they decided.  
They would leave. Forever. Someday.  
But not today.  
Definitely not today.


End file.
